Frightmare: My Version
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: This is a remake of Frightmare. It's pretty much Frightmare with a few little changes that I think should've happened in the real episode. Hope you like! :) DXS
1. The Dream

**Here's my first chapter. Like I said, this will be my version of Frightmare. Hope you like, and here we go.**

Danny had just gotten his lunch and was going to sit with Tucker. Dash was standing by Tucker, his back to Danny.  
>"Oh no! Dash is going to destroy Tucker!" Danny explaimed. He ran over to the two. "Guys, wait! Violence is never the answer!"<br>Dash turned to Danny, "Well, look who's finally here. I've been waiting for you, Fenton," Dash threw his arms up. He put them on the back of the chair. "No seriously, we've been saving you seat for like, ten minutes. Where you been, Buddy?"  
>Danny looked at Tucker, confused. He just smirked at his confused friend. Then some players ran over to their table, cheering. Danny picked up the Casper Hi-Lights.<br>"Fentom Throws Winning Pass," Danny read. "Throws? Winning? _Fenton_?"  
>"Three seconds left in the game, and you call a reverse. You're the best quarterback Casper's ever had!" Dash explained.<br>"I am? I-I-I-I mean, I am," Then Danny's ghost sense went off. "Speaking of comic book villians..."  
>The Frightnight appeared in the window!<br>"Danny, outside, the Frightnight!"  
>"Uh. Why are you telling me?" He started to get nervous.<br>"Duh! Because you have ghost powers,"  
>The whole cafeteria started chanting: "Go Danny, go!"<br>"Uh, goin' Ghost?" He clenched his teeth, and changed into his alter ego: Danny Phantom. He looked around, smiled, and flew out to the Frightnight.  
>"Hey, Frightnut!" His hands glowed blue. "Do you know the freezing point of metal?" Danny used his ice powers to freeze the Frightnight. He started dropping. Danny pulled out the thermos. "I'm getting an A+ in science, so that was really a rhetorical question," He took off the cap and caught the frozen villian before he hit the ground. He put the thermos back on his belt loop, and flew back into the school. The crowd cheered when he reappeared. He changed back into Fenton, and sat down in his seat. Star and Paulina 'aw'd.<br>"Sweet! Must be nice, Fenton, being a superhero and having a herem of girls all love-sick for ya?" Dash asked.  
>"Sounds like someone's tired of taking his cousin to all the dances," Tucker teased.<br>"She's my mom's sister's step-daughter,"  
>Paulina was standing behind Danny.<br>"Come on, guys. You know there's only one girl for me," Danny told them.  
>"I sure hope you're talking about me," came a familiar girl's voice.<br>Danny turned to look who it was. He saw Sam, wearing a letter-jacket with his name on it. He smiled at her.  
>"Can you make room for your girlfriend?" she asked. She sat down.<br>"Uh, hehe, nice jacket," he chuckled.  
>"It's not black, but it's yours, and that's enought for me,"<br>They both smiled and narrown their eyes at each other- in the cute, loving way. Paulina and Star looked worried, shared a look, and smiled. Dash sighed and Tucker squealed in excitment. Their lips were about an inch apart. They had just met when the picture fuzzed out, like a broken TV.  
>Danny's eyes popped open, and he gasped. He made some surprised noises as he sat up. A helmet broke and fell off his head.<br>"Huh, what?" he gasped. "A dream?" He looked around to notice he was in the Ghost Zone. "Woah. More like a nightmare,"  
><em>~Theme Song~<em>

**That's the end of this first chapter! I hope you all liked, and R&R. Please and thank you! :)**


	2. Finding Out What's Going On

**Here's chapter 2 for you guys!**

"How'd I get all the way out here, in the middle of the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked, standing up while holding his head. He had a memory of green, moaning blobs floating and a shadowy figure. "I remember a shape. Dark, a ghost? Did I dream that too?" He picked up some pieces of the helmet that had broken off his head. "Something tells me finding how I got in here isn't going to be half as scary as finding out who put me here,"  
>He flew up to the Fenton portal and went through, into the lab. He turned back into Danny Fenton, and started to walk up stairs. "Nobody home," He jumped when a glass beaker fell onto the floor. "Hm. Mom?" he called. "Dad? Hello?" He walked through his living room. "Jazz? It's quiet, too quiet,"<br>A green blob passed the doorway when Danny was looking the other way. He walked upstairs.  
>"Mom? Dad?" He walked into their room. "No!" Danny say his parents sleeping, with glowing helmets- similar to the one that he had- on their heads. He tried to take his mom's off. "Aaahh" he yelled, as it schocked him. "What are these stupid thing anyway?" he asked, frusterated and holding his wrist. "Looks like a tiara for a hight-tech princess. Princess. Jazz!"<br>He ran to his sister's room, he found her the same as their parents. He tried taking hers off. He screamed, getting schocked again. "Goin' ghost!" He started floating. "Goin' to the video tape,"  
>On the screen, Danny saw the green blobs from his memory phasing into his house.<br>"Woah! Rewind! What was that?" He replayed the footage. "Hello! Looks like breaking and entering to me. Well, phasing and entering, anyway,"  
>He watched clips of the ghosts putting his mom, dad, and sister to sleep, and dark shadowy arms putting helmets on them.<br>"What's happening? Why attack the Fentons, unless.." he trailed off, as he went to go look out the window. The entire town looked deserted. "They're putting the whole town to sleep," He gasped. "Sam!"  
>He flew over to her house, and phased into her room. She was sleeping on her bed with one of those helmets on. He attemped to take off her helmet, and failed- meeting the same fate as the other two times. "I've got to stop doing that! Sam, I'll find a way to get this off you, I promise." he vowed, squeezing her hand. "Maybe Tucker's aquipment can shed some light on what's happening,"<br>He flew to Tucker's and sat at his computer.  
>"Ookay, let's see what's playing on Tucker-vision," A little hologram of Tucker on his computer appeared. The big, dark, shadow appeared and put a helmet on Tucker. "A whole new ghost, and yet, he's kinda familiar. Thanks, Tuck, I'll be back,"<br>He flew off. He looked all around the town to see people sleeping. All of them were wearing those freaking helmets! A green blolb flew behind Danny, laughing, but was gone before he turned around.  
>"Woah, the whole town's asleep," His ghost sense went off. He saw two green blob ghosts. "Uh oh,"<br>He fired up his ghost rays, and shot. They both made holes at where he was aiming, so the rays didn't hit them. They both lunged at him. They grabbed Danny and started flying.  
>"Let me go! Who are you? What do you want?" They just continued flying. "Strong, silent types, huh? Okay, let's see how strong,"<br>Using his ice powers, he froze the 2 ghosts.  
>"I don't know where you're taking me, but I'm pretty sure I don't wanna' go. Ah!" They started falling. He broke free of the ghosts' grasp before they hit the ground.<br>"Hah! Not that strong after all,"  
>He flew and landed on the ground. He started walking. He looked around the corner.<br>"Woah!"  
>He hid in the alley as a bunch the green ghosts flew by. They looked in his direction and he turned invisible. They let it go, and flew past.<br>"A whole new, freaky ghost army; run by a new freaky ghost? Why do I get the feeling Vlad's somehow behind this?"  
>He phased into Vlad's mansion, to find Vlad sleeping. He had a helmet on and a doll that looked like Danny's mom tucked under his arm.<br>"Well, this is definitely a good new, bad new, I'm creeped out moment. But if the Fruitloop's not behind this, who is?"  
>Just then, the green ghost appear out of nowhere. Danny turns to look at them.<br>"Hey, guys, ha, love the individuality," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He started shooting ghost rays from his hands. He shot 2 of the ghost, and they broke into crumbs. "Luckily, I'm already a student of you creepy ghost moves," 2 pairs of ghost arms phased in behind him. They grabbed his arms and legs. His eyes- and the rest of his body- started glowing blue. "Pay attention, guys, you'll see why I'm not even scared,"  
>"Hehehe," an eerie voice crept in. Danny stopped glowing as a dark shape formed in front of him. "Ah, but you should be, Ghosy Boy. And if you were smart, you would be,"<br>"You!" Danny shouted.  
>He remembered from earlier.<br>"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you woke me up," he sent an ecto ball and the dark ghost. It hit him, but what he lost regenerated.  
>"Don't worry, Ghost Boy, you'll get back to sleep. I promise," the form said.<br>"Is that all you got?" he started firing more ghost rays. "Dude, you need to get yourself some new," the form disappeared. "Uh, ghost powers," He reappeared behind Danny.  
>"I'll get by. Would you like to see how?" he used some kind of ray or powder or force (I really don't know what to call it) and put Danny to sleep.<br>He put a helmet on Danny.  
>"Sweet dreams, Ghost Boy," said the dark ghost. Then 2 green blob ghosts threw him into the depths of the ghost zone.<p> 


	3. Meeting Noctourn

**Chapter 3!**

"You were the one who sent me into the ghost zone!" Danny yelled, as was strapped onto a table, about to be put back into the Zone.  
>"Yes, and I'm about to do it again," the ghost responded.<br>"Who are you? What do you want?"  
>"I am Noctourn, the ghost of sleep," the ghost introduced. "And what I want, I already have: Your dreams. The dreams of everyone in this town. I travel from town to town, absorbing the energy from dreams. With billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy there is to harvest,"<br>"Okay, I-I get it already. But do you get that I won't let that happen?" Danny froze the restraints of his ancles and wrists and broke them. He crouched onto the platform where he just was moments ago. "All that beauty sleep (No kidding! He's gorgeous!) has left me rested and stronger. Not a great idea!" He turned intangible and phased throught the floor.  
>He came up from under Noctorun, blasting a ghost ray at him. He hit a generator and it zapped him. Then he hit the floor.<br>"That'll teach you to steal people's dreams!" Danny said, victoriously.  
>"Stealing is such an ugly word,"<br>"Like you," Danny muttered. Noctourn scowled.  
>"I prefer the term harvest for energy," he replied, as he tried to blast Danny.<br>"Looks like you need it! You're running out of steam!" He rose up a little. "So what's the big deal about people's dreams?"  
>"Asked the Ghost Boy, who dreams of the Goth Girl,"<br>"Oh man, that was.. private," Danny replied, rubbing the back of his neck, with a light blush tinting his cheeks.  
>"Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious," Noctourn informed, as he started glowing blue, then green. He sent a blast, which Danny counteracted with his own. The collision sent Danny to the floor, lying on his back. Noctourn used his powers to lift him up and throw him across the room. "My army will keep the world asleep. So that I may remain all powerful,"<br>"That's all you do, put people to sleep? You sure you're not a teacher?" Danny asked, with a bit of humor. "Ah!" he yelled. He fired up an ecto ray and lunged at noctourn. He ripped right through him. He landed on the other side of the room. He looked over his shoulder to see him regenerate.  
>"Sleepwalkers, form!" Noctourn ordered. A group of the green blobs formed around Danny. "As you will see, dreams also fuel my sleepwalkers. We are unstoppable,"<br>"This is where I say: 'Dream on',"  
>Then the sleepwalkers flew at Danny, and he continually blasted them until they were all gone.<br>"Sleepwalkers form!"  
>More sleepwalkers appeared. They all tackled Danny. Making an (I will admit) attractive grunting noise, he picked them all up at once. Screaming, his eyes turned blue and he froze them. He punched them so they were just ice chunks.<br>"You know with the entire town sleeping I can do this all day?"  
>"Yeah," Danny's hands started glowing green. "Me too,"<br>"Really? I believe this is where I say: Dream on,"  
>Sleepwalkers grabbed Danny's ancles and arms. A bunch more gathered around them and trapped Danny in.<p> 


	4. Waking Them Up

**Chapter 4 has arrived!**

The sleepwalkers were all gathered around Danny, holding him down as Noctourn stood over them.  
>"Time's up, Danny Phantom. I promise your sleep will be deeper this time, and by deeper, I mean permanent nap time,"<br>"Must be nice getting others to fight you battles. Not so nice when they lose,"  
>Then Danny's eyes turned an icy blue, and he sent out a huge ice blast. All the sleepwalkers froze, and Danny used an ecto orb to break out.<br>"Time to hibernate!" Danny yelled, as he flew toward Noctourn. He kicked him in the chest. Then he punched Noctourn and froze him from the inside. He then sent an ecto blast and Noctourn fell into ice chunks. "Sweet dreams! Now to whipe out those sleepwalkers. To battle an army, I'll need one of my own,"  
>The ice chunks started to smoke. Then Noctourn reformed.<br>"You cannot stop me, Ghost Child. I might be weakened, but once I recharge your nightmare will truly begin,"  
>Danny's in Tucker's room while Tucker is still sleeping.<br>"Okay, how do I remove that headset without lighting myself up like a Christmas tree?" Then he had an idea. "Wait a minute!" There's a flashback of Danny sleeping. "Something obviously woke me up and knocked this thing off me," It goes back to Danny in Tucker's room. "The question is: what?" He had a flashback of him and Sam leaning in to kiss, from his dream. "Woah! Yeah, thadda' do it. Okay, I don't have to risk getting shocked to remove this thing. I just have to shock Tucker, inside his dream. No big deal, I've overshadowed Tucker before. Just slip inside and.. get inside his dream,"** (Anyone else realize the dark place that was headed?)** "No sweat, look out, Tucker. I'm coming in,"  
>He went intangible and overshadowed Tucker. Inside Tucker's dream, there was a mansion with a bunch of cars out from. There was a fountain, a helecopter, ect.<br>"Nice, Tuck, even your dreams have style," Danny awed.  
>He went into the building.<br>"Can I interest either of you ladies in a beverage?" he heard Tucker ask. "Say chocolate milk?" Tucker picked up a remote and a mini fridge came up through the floor.  
>Tucker was sitting on the couch with Star, well 2 Stars. A guy with a vaccume cleaner walked behind them.<br>"That'll be all, Fenton,"  
>"Yes, sir," dream Danny replied.<br>"Wait! I'm the janitor?" real Danny asked.  
>"Now for some ambiance," Tucker said, as he started playing music.<br>"Hate to cramp your style, dude, uh ha, actually no I don't," Danny stated.  
>Tucker was kissing one Star's hand when someone put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"I can't neglect you, my pet," he turned, not seeing it was Danny.  
>"Seriously, I'm you janitor?"<br>"Ah!" Tucker yelled as he woke up. He shook his head. "What happened? Aw man, I just had the worst nightmare ever,"  
>"Actually, you're now in a worse one. Come on, we gotta free Sam,"<br>he started walking away. He turned around, "And just so you know, I don't do windows,"  
>They flew to Sam's and were now in her room. She was still asleep.<br>"Ah!" Tuck yelled when he tried to take off the helmet.  
>"Oops, he ha ha, I should've told you about that. My bad," Danny admitted as he came through the window. "Don't touch anything else. Now that I know how to do this, it'll only take a second,"<br>He overshadowed Sam and appeared in her dream. He saw the Casper High cafeteria.  
>"The cafeteria? Hm, come on, Sam," he laughed. "I expected bigger dreams from-" he got cut off when he saw Sam in a letter jacket coming to sit next to him.<br>"Can you make room for your girlfriend?" dream Sam asked, as she sat down.  
>"Girlfriend? Her dream is just like mine," he figured out. "Uh, her dream is just like mine, ha," he semi-chuckled, as he pointed. "Her dream is just like mine!" he celebrated.<br>The dream Danny and Sam leaned in for the kiss. Danny got so surprised, he took a step back and fell, taking the table with him. Dream Sam looked over to see Danny Phantom on the floor. She turned to dream Danny.  
>"Wait, you can't be in two places at once," dream Sam said.<br>Real Danny went intangible and overshadowed dream Dash.  
>"Actually, Sam, I'm Danny Phantom. Goin' ghost," dream Dash told her. He stood up and put his fist to his palm and turned into a ghost version of Dash.<br>"AAAHHH!" Sam screamed, as she woke up and her eyes shot open. Danny was thrown out of her dream and onto her bed.  
>"That must've been some dream," Tucker said, slyly.<br>Danny crawled over so he was by Sam. They made awkward eye contact. **(Again, that looks REALLY bad)**  
>They both looked in the opposite directions.<br>"_Idon'tremembe_r,"  
>"<em>Ididn'tseeanything<em>," Both Danny and Sam said an concurring times.  
>"What just happened?" Sam asked.<br>We have another stop to make," Danny answered. "We'll explain everything on the way,"  
>They went to Fenton Works and into Jazz's room. She was asleep at her study desk.<br>"Any objection to me waking up Jazz?" he asked.  
>"Nope, the more of us, the better," Sam replied.<br>"You guys stay alert, I'll be right back," Danny went into Jazz's dream.  
>"So, what<em> were<em> you dreaming about?" Tucker questioned, with a smirk.  
>"Oh, you know, nothing specific. I was just sharing a glass of chocolate milk with 2 friends that happen to look just like Star," she smirked back.<br>"Hey! That's what I- oh. Danny told you my dream. I'm pretty sure that violates to dude code. Anyway what was your dream _really_ about, Sam?"  
>"I told you, I don't remember,"<br>"It has something to do with Danny, doesn't it?"  
>"Uh, what? No," Sam denied, he cheeks tinited pink.<br>Then Jazz screamed as she was awakened. Danny did this cool flying back flip thing out of her. **(I thought it was epic!)**  
>"Did I just dream I was a professor at Yale, and married to<em> Dash<em>?" Jazz asked, disgusted.  
>"Yep," Danny answered smiling. "Dash has really come in handy today. He's like.. the poster boy for nightmares,"<br>Danny and Sam looked right at each other.  
>"Yeah, he, nightmares," they chuckled in usison, as they lightly blushed.<br>All four of them were on the dock by the mattress factory where there was an antenna.  
>"A mattress wherehouse," Danny stated. "Of course. That new antenna must be recieving the signals from all the headsets. Everyone cool with the plan?"<br>"Take out the army of creepwalkers," Jazz said.  
>"Sleepwalkers," Danny corrected.<p>

"You call em what you want, I'll call em what I want. Then use Tucker's PDA to destory that giant antenna,"  
>"And whatever it's connected to," Danny chimed in.<br>"And then we unleash the Fenton ghost catcher," Sam smirked.  
>"And nail 'em!" Tucker exclaimed.<br>Then a sleepwalker tookt he Fenton thermos from Tucker's hands, and crushed it. A whole group formed around them.  
>"Alright guys, let's DO IT!" Danny yelled, shooting ice rays, freezing two sleepwalkers, and breaking them.<br>Sam shot a bazooka at two of them, but they regenerated and flew after her. She screamed as she fired another shot while backing up and falling. The sleepwalkers grabbed her. She screamed as Jazz shot at them. Danny punched one away from her and froze the other. He hit and and Sam started to fall. He swooped down, caught her, and set her on the ground.  
>"You okay?" he asked.<br>"Huh? Oh, yeah,"  
>"Cool," he smiled at her, and went back to fighting the sleepwalkers.<br>"Yeah, cool," she said, moving forward a step after he'd gone.  
>"Sam!" Tucker called, throwing her a thermos. She caught it.<br>Danny let the sleepwalkers into the trap. After he flew by, Tucker, Jazz, and Sam each caught one in their thermoses.  
>"Nice team work, guys," Danny beamed. "Now let's get Noctourn!<p> 


	5. Beating Noctourn

**Here's my final chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Beating Noctourn**

Danny kicks in the door and all four of them walk into the factory. They all gasped when they saw Noctourn. He was bigger and in the his sleeping chamber.  
>"Oh no, no! Noctorun, he's huge!" Danny exclaimed, taking a few steps forward. He flew up to the chamber. "He's absorbing dreams and getting more pwerful, we have the stop him," he tried pulling it open. He punched it. "Ow!"<br>"Wasn't exactly your smartest move, was it?" Jazz semi-chuckled. He turned around and glared at her for a second.  
>He threw an ectoblast at it. Then he sent a long, hard blast.<br>"Danny, you need to stay focused," Sam chimed in. "The longer Noctourn's in there-"  
>"The stronger he gets. I know," Danny cut her off. "That's why I', trying to break in and wake him up. Wait a minute. Wake him up, we wake him up. The same way I woke all of you! Think about it," he landed next to the other three, "you all woke up by being surprised. If I beat him in his dream, it'll startke him awake. And then we ca-"<br>"Catch him," Jazz said, walking up next to him with the thermos.  
>"Danny, you can't go into the dream alone. You don't know what's in there! I'm coming with you," Sam told.<br>"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Danny asked.  
>"No, not so much," Sam smiled. Danny smiled back.<br>"About time Danny learned the girl was in charge," Jazz giggled.  
>"You kids have fun. I know I always say I wanna' be the man of someone's dreams, but this isn't what I meant," Tucker said.<br>Tuck, you and Jazz stay out here and callibrate your PDA to shut down this dream machine. That should stop the sleepwalkers, atleast." He turned to Sam, "You sure you wanna do this? I've never overshadowed anyone with a partner before,"  
>She smiled. "Can you make room for me?"<br>They smiled, as Danny went intangbile and took Sam's hand.  
>"You okay?" he asked.<br>"Tingly, but good," Sam asnwered. "Let's do this,"  
>Danny lifted them off the floor and flew into Noctourn.<br>"Wow! Those too are really-" Jazz started.  
>"Creepy!" Tucker yelled.<br>"I was gonna' say odviously in love, but-"  
>"No, Creepwalkers at 5 o'clock!"<br>Sleepwalkers phased through the ceiling as Tucker turned to blast them with the wrist ray. He ran to the tower and Jazz started shooting her bazooka. Tucker climbed up the ladder to the shut off the dream machine.  
>"I hope Danny and Sam are doing better inside Noctourn's dream!" Jazz yelled to Tucker, as she shot at the Creepwalkers.<br>*With Danny and Sam*  
>Millions of Sleepwalkers. Walking and flying. A giant Noctourn was sitting on a castle, laughing evilly. Danny and Sam creeped out from behind a rock.<br>"You've gotta hand it to the guy, he's got a vision," Danny said.  
>There was a crack of lightning and he looked over in their direction. With another flash, he was gone.<br>"Uh oh, did he just see us?" Danny asked.  
>There was a noise, and they gasped as they turned to look behind them. Noctourn appeared behind them.<br>"Ah, the Ghost Boy and his girlfriend- once again- together in dream land," he said.  
>"Well, this is one dream," Danny pulled his arms back preparing ecto balls, "you're gonna' wish you woke up from!" He shot at Noctourn.<br>He flew up and hit him again, so that Noctourn was falling the ground. Sam ran up, uncapped the thermos, and caught him.  
>"That was too easy," Sam pointed out. Danny flew down next to her. "Something's not right,"<br>"Why didn't Noctourn wake up?" Danny asked.  
>The ground shook.<br>"Did you honestly think you could defeat me in my own dream?" Noctourn rose from behind them. "I am the king of dreams! You cannot win in my world."  
>"Then we'll just have to take back the home field advantage. Let's get out of here." Danny said, taking Sam's hand.<br>They tried to phase out, but they came right back.  
>"It didn't work!" Danny announced. "I can't get us out!"<br>"I told you, I control all dreams. Expecially my own. And in my dream, you two shall remain forever."  
>They went to run, only to face thousands of sleepwalkers.<br>"Oh boy," Danny sighed.  
>"Fright, Danny!" Sam ordered.<br>He started sending ecto blasts as she shot her bazooka. Everyone that was shot, healed.  
>"Your weapons no longer work. The dreams of your families and friends have made me and my army unstoppable. Now you will join them and patrol the nights for eternity."<br>*With Jazz and Tucker*  
>Jazz was shooting all over the place, trying to stop them all.<br>"Ah!" she yelled, as the Sleepwalkers advanced toward her. "They're getting stronger," she called up to Tucker.  
>"Keep blasting," he ordered. "I need another minute."<br>Tucker kept pressing buttons.  
>There was a loud blast. Tucker turned to see Jazz being held by 2 Creepwalkers.<br>"Tucker, keep going," Jazz said.  
>"Come on, come on," he muttered, as he started sweating.<br>Just as 2 Creepwalkers were about to grab Tucker, he shut down the dream machine.  
>"Got it." They put a hand on his shoulder. "Uh oh." They lifted up Tucker.<br>The antenna blew up and all the Sleepwalkers disappeared, Jazz was in mid-air, falling. Tucker jumped off the ledge to catch her. They bounced down on mattresses until the met the floor.  
>"It's a... uh," Tucker started.<br>"Mattress factory," Jazz finished.  
>*With Danny and Sam*<br>They both backed up into the arms of Sleepwalkers.  
>Noctourn creepily laughed. "Only a miracle could save you now."<br>Suddenly, all the Sleepwalkers vanished.  
>"What happened?" Sam asked.<br>"Tucker and Jazz did it!" Danny cheered.  
>"I don't understand, why do I suddenly feel weak?"<br>"Because this is, now, your worst nightmare." Sam said.  
>Danny flew in front of her and froze him. "Sam, will you do the honors?"<br>"My pleasure." She got down on her knee to shoot him. "Sweet dreams."  
>*Real World*<br>Noctourn woke up and Sam and Danny were thrown out of his dream.  
>"I shall destroy you for waking me! Sleepwalkers, form!"<br>"Boy, somebody woke up cranky," Sam teasted.  
>"In your dreams, Noctourn. The antenna's gone and so is your dream machine. Everyone you put to sleep is waking up. You have no power," Danny gloated.<br>Noctourn growled, lunging at them. Tucker caught him in the thermos.  
>"Concider this your wake up call," Tuck said, putting the cap on.<br>Tucker, Jazz, Sam, and Danny are all sitting on the pier.  
>"Do you think everyone will believe it was all a dream?" Danny asked.<br>"I gotta' say, Noctourn was an evil creep, but I wouldn't mind having my dream again," Tucker said. "I could get used to that."  
>"Me too," Jazz agreed. "Yale professor, what's not to love? What about you two?"<br>Sam gasped.  
>"I uh. I don't even remember what my dream was about," Danny lied.<br>"Uh, me neither," Sam shrugged, aslo lying.  
>They both smiled, cheekily.<br>"Really, that's too bad," Jazz said.  
>"Oh yeah. Well, dreams, gateway to the sub-concious. Haha, I don't think so," Danny stated.<br>"Yeah, haha. Dream on," Sam agreed.  
>They looked at each other, looked away, and looked back again. Danny placed his hand over Sam's and they blushed.<p>

**THE END**


End file.
